


"A New Adventure"

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Star Wars: Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by some pictures and other fanfictions, this is a little drabble about Sabine telling Ezra she is expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154276353103/a-new-adventure)

Ezra let out a sigh as he boarded the Star. The familiar warmth of coming home washed over him, and he stood in the entrance for a moment, basking in it all. Then footsteps sounded from the balcony above and he looked up to see Sabine. A smile formed on his face, but as he reached out with the Force, he felt the same thing he had before. Something was different, and it worried him. But he tried not to think of it as he climbed up the ladder and leaned on the railing next to her.

“How’d the mission go?” She asked, the irritation evident in her voice. She had wanted to go, but other matters had called her attention. Specifically, Mandalore problems.

Ezra shrugged. “It was just another mission,” he said, though it wasn’t quite the truth. There had been some intense moments, but he didn’t want to make her even more upset at being left out. “How about the meeting?”

Sabine groaned and shook her head. “I don’t know how politicians deal with all of the negotiations and details. They take forever to be worked out. I’m bored out of my mind after ten minutes.”

Ezra scooted over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be back out and fighting in no time. This has to be over with soon, right?”

“I hope so…” Sabine said, but trailed off and looked at the wall.

Her odd behavior set him on edge and Ezra squeezed her shoulder. “Bean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really,” she said looking at him and gave him a smile, but even without the Force he could see the worry in her eyes.

“You know I can tell when you are lying right?”

Sabine rolled her eyes she didn’t tease him back, a sure sign that something was up. “I wanted to wait to tell you, until I knew for sure…”

Ezra frowned, trying to ignore the worry that was building up in his chest. “Knew what for sure?”

Closing her eyes, Sabine stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at him. Her face softened and a smile grew on her face. “That you’re going to be a dad.”

The words echoed through Ezra’s mind as he tried to process the information. He stared at her for a few moments as it sunk in, then it hit him. “Wait, you mean…? I..? You…?” A grin broke on his face as she nodded, her smile growing as well.

Emotions welled up inside of his chest and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Sabine and spun her around. “We are going to be parents!” He shouted to the world, unable to keep the elation out of his voice. A laugh escaped Sabine and Ezra joined in as he lowered her to the ground and pulled her into a kiss. Joy and love filled his heart. He didn’t remember a time when he had ever been this happy, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes as he leaned back and studied Sabine.

After all that he had been through, all that they had both seen and endured, the idea of having a family had never seemed realistic. The war had ended, but there was still so much to do. But now they were going to have a family. It was a dream come true.

Then Ezra noticed a slight twitch of worry surrounding Sabine, and the light in her eyes faded a little.

“Bean, you okay?” he asked, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her eye.

She let out a breath. “I’m excited, Ezra. I really am…”

“But?” He gently prompted.

“But I’m terrified,” she said, as her gaze fell. “My mom wasn’t exactly the best role model, and I’ve never been that great with kids, I just-” her voice broke.

Ezra reached out and gently lifted her chin. “Sabine, listen to me. You are one of the most amazing people I know. You are strong, but you are also so kind. You care so much. And you will be the most amazing mom.”

Her gaze shifted and she looked at him for a few moments, then the corner of her mouth lifted. “And you’ll be the most amazing dad.”

Love filled his chest, and he pulled her close. They stood there for a few moments, just soaking in the moment together, then a laugh escaped Sabine.

“Wonder what Kanan and Hera will think,” she said through the laughter.

Ezra chuckled and leaned back. “Oh, they’ll be shocked I’m sure,” he said, then grinned at her. “But we don’t have to tell them quiet yet.”

Sabine smiled. “Agreed, but they might have heard you shouting it to the world,” she said, teasingness creeping back into her voice.

A blush rushed across Ezra’s face. “Well I was just excited and, and-”

Sabine kissed him, and laughed. “I know, I’m excited too.”

“It’ll be an adventure,” Ezra said. “I’m just glad it’s one I get to take with you.” He pulled her into a hug and heard her whisper, “Me too.”


End file.
